1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to radiation detection systems. More particularly the present invention relates to an enhanced adaptable and portable radiation detection system with improved source identification employing a spectroscopic portal with precision peak analysis, real time detector energy calibration, spectral region analysis and background correction to detect radiation sources moving at road speeds with short data acquisition windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
The requirement for detecting small amounts of radioactive material, such as special nuclear material (SNM) and shielded highly enriched uranium (HEU), especially in environments where the source may be moving by vehicular, cargo or human transport is becoming critical. Monitoring of ports, major highways and local street and pedestrian traffic is required in certain locations. Moreover there is a need to identify unknown radioactive material by its spectral signature when detected.
To provide sufficient monitoring capability, cost effective radiation detection systems must be available. These systems must be able to monitor large volumes of moving traffic with systems that are robust and easily maintained yet provide reliable detections of low levels of radiation.